As Pegadas das Estrelas
by Sra. Lovegood
Summary: Albus Potter tem um mistério para resolver. E talvez no processo ele descubra que não precisa ir às estrelas para isso. Scorbus! E fluffy! Uma porção disso. Ou não.


**Autora:** Lady Lovegood  
 **Casal:** Scorpius/Albus  
 **Ranted:** T  
 **Avisos:** Slash  
 **Disclaimer:** os personagens da estória não me pertencem, mas sim a J.K Rowlink, contudo a trama dessa estória, sim.

 **Sinopse completa:** Albus Potter tem um mistério para resolver. E talvez no processo ele descubra que não precisa chegar ao céu para ser feliz.

 _As pegadas das estrelas_

 **...**

Scorpius Malfoy, tanto quanto se podia dizer com base em sua habilidade de desaparecer quando não presente em uma sala de aula, era o mais distante que um Malfoy poderia cair longe da árvore. Ele certamente se parecia com um Malfoy, todo loiro e com as feições aristocráticas, mas ele dificilmente agia como um. Bom, não se você passou sua vida inteira ouvindo histórias de Ron Weasley sobre como seu pai agia na escola. Você pensaria que o garoto, tão parecido com seu próprio pai, também herdaria sua personalidade presunçosa e orgulhosa. Mas onde Draco Malfoy era todo sobre atos dramáticos e uma pose altiva, Scorpius era calado e distante.

Tinha sido uma grande surpresa para o grupo de professores de Hogwarts quando, segundos após se sentar no banco de Classificação no primeiro ano, o Chapéu Seletor gritou em alto e bom som "Ravenclaw!". E o eco do nome da casa da águia de Hogwarts foi tudo o que se ouviu enquanto o pequeno garoto descia do banquinho e caminhava calmamente para sua mesa.

Teria sido um escândalo maior se, logo após o acontecimento, o mais jovem garoto Potter não tivesse sido classificado em Slytherin. E ao contrário do silêncio que seguiu o loiro, o menino moreno foi acompanhado por uma ensurdecedora salva de palmas da mesa verde e prata, com a combinação bastante desastrosa de gritos indignados vindos da mesa Gryffindor. Os gritos de James Potter poderiam rivalizar facilmente com um banshee.

Mesmo semanas após o ano letivo começar, algumas pessoas ainda pareciam desconcertadas sobre como a nova ordem do mundo funcionava. Ravenclaw e Slytherin compartilhavam uma quantidade justa de classes, e todos os professores tinham aquele olhar de tensão durante as aulas, como se esperassem que Voldemort brotasse do chão a qualquer momento.

Se eles esperavam algum dejavú quanto a situações antes antagonizadas por seus pais, eles ficaram profundamente decepcionados, pois de uma forma ou de outra, Albus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy não pareciam sequer reconhecer a existência um do outro.

 **...**

A amizade veio anos depois. E para o desapontamento de todos, não foi na porta de uma cabine no Expresso de Hogwarts, tampouco com um aperto de mãos que selou um vínculo para o resto da vida.

Foi em uma tarde de outono, quando dois jovens se encontraram a beira do Lago Negro e começaram a discutir as peculiaridades da população de Merpeoples que viviam no fundo do Lago. Foi quando eles decidiram reunir-se e trabalhar no projeto de Poções juntos. Ou talvez tenha sido em um de seus encontros cada vez mais frequentes na biblioteca, onde permaneciam a maior parte do tempo calados e com os rostos concentrados em seus livros.

 **...**

"Eu vou ter um colapso se eu ler mais uma linha sobre a Guerra dos duendes."

Scorpius podia dizer, mesmo sem desviar os olhos de seu livro, que Albus sustentava um olhar ansioso em sua direção.

"Apenas mais um capítulo."

Ele conseguiu conter o sorriso enquanto ouvia um suspiro resignado de seu amigo.

"Você disse isso há quinze minutos," respondeu Albus. Scorpius pôde ouvir o barulho de seu livro fechando, para logo em seguida ter o seu próprio tirado de sua frente.

"Hey!" Ele tentou estender a mão e tomar seu livro de volta. Infelizmente para ele, Albus era muito mais alto e tinha braços mais longos.

"Não, nada de estudar mais por hoje," Albus disse enquanto se levantava com os dois livros e os levava para suas prateleiras.

Scorpius suspirou e tirou os óculos do rosto, esfregando seus olhos.

Ele sabia que se realmente tentasse e quisesse, Albus lhe devolveria o livro e até mesmo o esperaria, mas ele também podia admitir que estava cansado. Em um ambiente tão fechado quanto a biblioteca de Hogwarts, era um pouco difícil se localizar no tempo, mas se o resmungo de seu estômago era a menor indicação, já deveria está perto da hora do jantar.

Ele escutou os passos de Albus de volta e abriu os olhos para vê-lo arrumando suas coisas.

"Eu te encontro perto da entrada daqui a quinze minutos, tudo bem?" disse Albus, jogando seu pote de tinta na mochila.

Não surpreendia Scorpius que tudo estivesse tão manchado de tinta o tempo todo.

"Certo," respondeu Scorpius enquanto começava a pegar suas coisas, muito mais ordenadamente.

E ele tentou convencer a si mesmo que seu olhar para Albus enquanto ele saía não tinha nada a ver com a forma como suas calças se apegavam a seu corpo.

 **...**

O Salão de Hogwarts, tão diferente da época de seu pai, era um verdadeiro emaranhado de cores que se misturavam entre as quatro mesas de Hogwarts. Albus se recordava da surpresa nos olhos de seus pais quando ele lhes contou que em Hogwarts eles não respeitavam mais a regra das mesas. Harry tinha comentado algo sobre o absurdo que seria se sentar na mesma mesa que Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson, ou algo parecido.

Albus também se recorda de ter visto uma pontada de saudade por baixo do comentário de seu pai.

As mesas eram apenas dispostas com seus exclusivos alunos no primeiro dia de aula e na entrega da Copa das Casas.

É claro que não foi uma mudança abrupta. Foi algo gradual e lento. Um dia você veria alguém de Hufflepuff na mesa Grinffyndor, ou mais raramente um Slytherin em Ravenclaw.

A grande mudança, no entanto, foi quando Albus Potter se sentou pela primeira vez na mesa vermelha e dourada para almoçar com seus irmãos. O salão parecia ter ficado em suspensão, a espera de alguma catástrofe, mas essa nunca veio, apenas tendo sido quebrada por Hugo Weasley.

"Você me deixaria experimentar minha nova poção em você, Al?" foram as palavras do ruivo.

Então, ninguém poderia se recordar muito bem quando Albus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy começaram seu ritual de refeições conjuntas.

"Você sabe, Albus, nós poderíamos te adotar e te manter em uma caixa debaixo das nossas camas." Foi comentário de Andrew Bones um dia. "Tenho certeza que Scorpius não se importaria." Albus apenas riu, enquanto Scorpius ficava vermelho.

O importante era que era um ritual. Algo que eles faziam todos os dias. Mas que, por algum motivo, estava mudando nos últimos dias.

"Você pode comer devagar, Albus, a comida não vai desaparecer ainda," disse Scorpius enquanto observava seu amigo praticamente virar seu suco de abóbora. Albus lhe deu um fraco sorriso.

"Bom, é que eu acabei de lembrar que ainda não terminei meu ensaio de Poções," respondeu Albus enquanto se levantava e pegava uma maçã com a mão. "Eu vou levar isso para comer. Ou então, você sabe, eu sempre posso visitar as cozinhas mais tarde."

Scorpius sabia muito bem que era uma desculpa esfarrapada. Albus era o melhor aluno de Poções de seu ano, e conhecendo-o, ele já deveria ter acabado seu ensaio há tempos.

Por um momento ele sentiu vontade de dizer isso a seu amigo e questioná-lo sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas ele conseguiu se frear a tempo.

Seja o que for, ele esperaria que Albus lhe contasse por vontade própria. Afinal, as amizades eram baseadas em confiança, certo?

E ele tentava convencer-se disso enquanto assentia para Albus e o via sair do Grande Salão em direção às masmorras.

Ele tentou acreditar, caso contrário, levando em consideração o cenário de toda a situação — as saídas noturnas, o olhar distraído —, a conclusão lógica que seu cérebro chegava não era nada agradável.

Suspirando, ele largou seus próprios talheres no prato, enquanto saía do Grande Salão. Ele já não tinha fome.

 **...**

Albus sentiu-se culpado ao ver o olhar de decepção nos olhos de Scorpius ao sair no meio do jantar mais uma vez. Ele estava ciente de que seu comportamento estanho estava afetando seu amigo e ele se odiava por isso. Mas havia alguma coisa que o impedia de falar com ele ainda.

Ainda, porque eles com certeza falariam. Ele só precisava descobrir mais, ou tinha medo de que Scorpius o achasse louco.

Entrando em seu dormitório com passos apressados, e agradecendo a Merlin que todos ainda estavam no jantar, Albus tirou seu Malão de debaixo da cama, murmurou baixo com sua varinha em direção a ele e o abriu. Sua mão foi diretamente para o canto esquerdo, procurando debaixo de seu quite de limpeza de vassoura. Ele fez um pequeno som enquanto pegava o que queria e fechava de novo o Malão, colocando os feitiços de segurança de volta no lugar.

Ele se sentou em sua cama e puxou as cortinas em volta de si, apenas no caso de alguém voltar mais cedo do jantar.

Ele olhou com carinho o pedaço antigo e amarelado de pergaminho em suas mãos, antes de abri-lo apressadamente e apontar sua varinha.

"Eu juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom."

Devagar as linhas do Mapa tomaram vida, escrevendo o nome de cada aluno ou empregado do castelo. Era quase tão emocionante quanto a primeira vez que seu pai lhe mostrou.

E então ele lançou um feitiço _tempus_ e esperou. A qualquer minuto agora.

Seus olhos não desviaram do pergaminho, e quando o ponto que ele tanto ansiava ver finalmente apareceu, um suspiro estrangulado saiu de sua boca.

Ali, logo na borda onde o mapa acabava, na divisa do castelo com a área perto da Floresta, pequenas pegadas apareciam, se movimentando de um lado para o outro, de forma que às vezes as palavras sumiam do Mapa, junto com as pegadas. Como se alguém estivesse andando em círculos.

Albus soltava pequenos suspiros sempre que o nome retornava no extremo do Mapa. _Estrela_ , era o que o mapa dizia, em cima de pequenas estrelas de cinco pontas que saltavam com o nome, ao contrário das pegadas habituais.

O grande problema era que não havia ninguém com esse nome em Hogwarts. Albus tinha checado, duas vezes. Ele até perguntou a sua irmã, Lily — e ela conhecia toda a população de Hogwarts —, mas ela o olhou de forma estranha e negou.

Não era que Albus não tivesse tentado ir atrás de tal pessoa — pois ele tinha certeza que era uma pessoa —, porque ele tentou, e muito. Foram três tentativas apenas nas últimas duas semanas. Ele até subornou Lily para que ela roubasse a Capa de Invisibilidade das coisas de James, e ele a usou juntamente com encantos silenciadores, como seu pai lhe ensinou.

Mas sempre que ele aparecia, parecia que, quem quer que estivesse lá, sabia da presença de Albus também, e logo os pontos desapareciam e não retornavam. Em uma noite ele obstinadamente esperou até meia noite, quando por fim desistiu.

 **...**

Albus deu uma desculpa apressada ao grupo de Huffepuffs que saía da biblioteca ao esbarrar com eles. Ele respirava com dificuldade do esforço de vir correndo todo o caminho das estufas até a biblioteca.

Professor Longbottom tinha lhe pedido para ajudar a arrumar todos os vasos de plantas de volta aos seus lugares, e ele já tinha salvado Albus de uma nota trágica em sua classe tantas vezes que Albus não tinha coração para negar o pedido. E agora ele estava atrasado para seu encontro com Scorpius, onde eles deveriam trabalhar no novo projeto de Poções.

Ele praguejou enquanto tropeçava nos seus próprios pés ao virar a esquina onde geralmente se sentavam. Era um dos cantos mais distantes e pouco iluminados da biblioteca, e por isso não havia muitas pessoas ao redor.

Foi somente quando Albus já estava a alguns passos de sua mesa costumeira que ele percebeu que havia outra pessoa já sentada com Scorpius. Primeiro veio a confusão, depois a irritação.

A julgar pelo uniforme vermelho e pelos cabelos loiros de palha, o garoto debruçado sobre Scorpius era Ethan Thomas, um sexto ano Gryffindor. Ele também era um batedor e um dos melhores amigos de seu irmão. E o parceiro de Scorpius em Feitiços.

Albus o tinha conhecido antes mesmo de ir para Hogwarts, tendo Ethan passado alguns feriados em sua casa, e ele achava o garoto muito divertido. Mas recentemente a presença do loiro — que parecia sempre está ao redor de Scorpius a cada oportunidade — apenas o irritava.

Albus não se lembrava de se mexer, mas ele se viu diante dos outros dois em um instante.

"Scorp! Desculpe a demora, eu me atrasei um pouco nas estufas," disse Albus um pouco alto demais, ele sabia.

"Oh, Albus." Scorpius parecia um pouco assustado com sua chegada repentina, e conhecendo-o, Albus sabia que o outro provavelmente estava tão absorto no livro diante dele que nem notou seu atraso. "Tudo bem, eu só estava revisando alguns detalhes do projeto de Feitiços com Thomas."

"Ah, tudo bem." Ele sentou-se na cadeira em frente a Scorpius. "A propósito, olá, Ethan." Albus sabia que seu sorriso era menos que convincente. Era só que, havia algo em Thomas que o incomodava intensamente.

"Hum, olá, Albus," disse Ethan enquanto se levantava e pegava sua mochila. Ele parecia decepcionado. "Bom, eu acho que já terminamos aqui, de qualquer forma. Nós nos vemos, Scorpius." E ele parecia um pouco irritado nessa última parte.

"Oh, tudo bem." Scorpius já tinha retornado sua atenção para seu livro.

Ethan olhou para Albus antes de ir embora, e Albus pôde notar que ele tentava esconder o desgosto.

"Albus," ele disse educadamente, ainda que Albus pudesse detectar um toque de amargura na voz do outro.

"Thomas."

Albus sentiu como se pudesse relaxar quando o Gryffindor finalmente arredondou a esquina e sumiu de vista. Ele então pegou suas coisas e as espalhou no seu lado da mesma.

"Então, quais livros você acha que-" Albus se cortou ao ver o olhar que Scorpius lhe jogava. "O quê?"

Scorpius levantou uma sobrancelha e balançou a cabeça, fazendo um gesto de mão em direção à saída da biblioteca.

"Sobre o que foi isso?"

"Isso o quê?"

"Albus." O tom de voz de Scorpius era desacreditado. Albus fingiu não notar.

"De qualquer forma, que livros você acha que precisamos?" ele disse já se levantando. Ele podia sentir o olhar de Scorpius ainda em cima de si, e ele implorou a Merlin para que seu amigo deixasse o assunto cair. Ele não tinha certeza que poderia explicar o porquê de sua antipatia por Thomas.

Alguém lá em cima deveria sentir ainda um pouco de afeição por ele, pois Scorpius simplesmente lhe entregou uma pequena nota com os títulos de alguns livros.

"Muito bem, eu já volto." E dessa vez o sorriso que ele deu a Scorpius era genuíno.

E ele estava muito distraído checando a nota em suas mãos para notar o olhar exasperado de Scorpius em sua direção.

"Você é um caso perdido, Albus Potter," disse Scorpius com um suspiro.

 **...**

Scorpius suspirou enquanto observava os movimentos ansiosos de Albus, e sua sexta espiada para o relógio em menos de meia-hora.

"Você não teria algum trabalho de casa esperando para fazer agora, teria Albus?" disse Scorpius enquanto voltava seus olhos para seu prato.

"Er, sobre isso..." O tom de Albus era incerto, até mesmo envergonhado. "Agora que você falou, eu acho que tal-"

"Apenas vá, Albus," disse Scorpius sem conseguir esconder uma pontada de irritação. Ele olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos de Albus. Ele podia notar o conflito nos olhos verdes, que desviavam sua atenção entre ele e a entrada para as masmorras. Suspirando, Scorpius disse um pouco mais suavemente: "Não é bom deixar a lição esperando, Albus." Ele forçou um sorriso.

Ao que parecia, tinha sido suficientemente bom e foi capaz de convencer Albus.

"Você tem razão, Scorp!" ele disse já se levantando. Como de costume ele pôs suas mãos em uma maçã e a colocou no bolso. Ele já estava a alguns passos da mesa quando de repente parou em seus calcanhares e virou.

Scorpius, que foi pego o observando, levantou uma sobrancelha loira em questionamento.

Albus retornou em passos apressados e parou diante de Scorpius. Ele segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos.

Scorpius achou que ele poderia ter parado de respirar.

"Você é o melhor." E então ele virou seu rosto e beijou uma de suas bochechas.

Dessa vez seu passo era ainda mais apressado ao sair do Salão, como as batidas do coração de Scorpius.

"Você deveria visitar Madame Pomfrey, Scorpius, você está um pouco vermelho." Bones, que observava toda a interação, comentou.

Scorpius apenas gemeu e colocou o rosto em suas mãos, enquanto fechava os olhos.

"Cale a boca, Andrew."

Ele pôde ouvir a risada de seu amigo e o murmúrio de algo sobre pessoas cegas.

Scorpius não podia concordar mais.

"Você será minha morte, Albus Potter."

 **...**

Por um momento Albus pensou em fingir que não tinha escutado seu nome sendo chamado pelas duas meninas atrás de si, mas sua parte Gryffindor — aquela que veio juntamente com os genes de seus pais e que ele tentava a todo custo enterrar — falou mais alto.

Ele suspirou enquanto parava e se encaminhava para a alcova por onde ele tinha passado.

Lá, no fundo do lugar, havia duas garotas que ele podia ver, por suas vestes, pertenciam a sua própria casa. Ele conhecia a mais velha, Eleanor Zabini, pois ela era de seu próprio ano, mas a mais nova ele não conhecia por nome, apesar de ter quase certeza que ela era uma segundo ano.

"Albus, por um momento achei que você não tinha nos escutado," a loira mais velha falou. Albus podia dizer pelo seu olhar que ela sabia bem que ele _tinha_ escutado.

"Eleanor, a que devo a honra?" ele tentou soar brincalhão, mas algo em seus movimentos deve tê-lo denunciado. Ou talvez tenha sido sua tentativa de sorriso que ele tinha certeza que mais parecia uma careta.

"Eu preciso que faça um favor para mim, Potter." Eleanor Zabini não era nada, senão direta.

"Um favor? Tipo, agora?"

"Sim, Potter. Um favor, agora," ela disse revirando os olhos. "Veja, ali estão as plantas do pântano que estávamos tentando cultivar há alguns meses." Ela apontou para um pequeno pedaço do chão que parecia alagado. Albus pôde ver uma sugestão de folhas verdes em meio a escuridão. "E elas estão finalmente desabrochando!"

"Oh, certo, e então?" Albus não queria nada mais que se apressar em sair dali. E se ele fosse um bom Slytherin, ele tá teria feito. Malditos genes Gryffindors.

"Bom, você sabe, Scorpius me pediu para vê-los assim que..."

Oh, claro. As plantas do pântano. Scorpius.

Albus se lembrava de como ele estava animado quando disse que estavam tentando reproduzir algumas no chão das masmorras. Ele não parou de falar disso por uma semana.

Albus sentiu seu estômago afundar.

Ele definitivamente não podia arruinar isso para Scorpius.

"E então você quer que o avise?" ele perguntou.

Eleanor deu um grande sorriso.

"É ótimo saber que você tem um cérebro que funciona afinal, Potter."

 **...**

Albus franziu o cenho enquanto descia o gramado em direção ao lado mais distantes do Lago Negro e tropeçava em algumas raízes. Assim que ele chegou à mesa Ravenclaw, Bones tinha lhe dito que Scorpius tinha acabado de sair do castelo.

Ele tinha achado mais que estranho, mas Bones não era um para mentir, então ele seguiu para onde ele tinha lhe dito que ele encontraria Scorpius.

Por um momento ele se arrependeu de não ter pegado o Mapa e trazido com ele. Seria bem mais fácil.

Albus finalmente chegou a beira do Lago e observou como a luz da lua era refletida sobre a superfície, iluminando suficientemente os arredores. Ele deu um giro completo e se aproximou ainda mais, na tentativa de localizar Scorpius.

Ele franziu a testa quando o lugar parecia estar completamente deserto.

Ele estava prestes a retornar e procurar do outro lado quando escutou um barulho próximo, perto de algumas árvores mais distantes, perto da borda da floresta. Ele tirou sua varinha e se pôs em alerta, lançando um feitiço de Silêncio em si mesmo.

Ele caminhou mais alguns passos, quando ouviu o barulho novamente. Parecia um grunhido.

Lobos?

Mas não havia mais lobos na floresta de Hogwarts.

Contra seu melhor julgamento, e de novo com os genes de seus pais tirando o melhor de si, Albus se aproximou.

E foi ao entrar no limite da floresta e ultrapassar uma árvore que ele viu.

Ali, no tronco de uma árvore gigante, havia um pequeno lobo branco. Um pequeno lobo branco muito irritado, que se movimentava de um lado para o outro descontroladamente.

Ele era minúsculo para o tamanho de um lobo, talvez fosse um filhote, e seu pelo era tão claro que lembrou a Albus de um pequeno filhote de gato.

Ele era a coisa mais adorável que Albus já tinha visto.

Sem notar como ou quando, ele se aproximou do ponto onde o pequeno lobo estava, as sombras das árvores cobrindo seus movimentos.

Foi somente quando ele estava a poucos passos de distância que aconteceu. O pequeno lobo, que antes não passava de uma pequena bola de pelo, tomou forma e cresceu, adquirindo membros mais longos e um corpo obviamente muito humano.

Com uma pele muito pálida e cabelos brancos loiros muito reconhecíveis.

Albus não sabia como reagir.

"Scorpius?" Ele não pensou antes que o nome estivesse fora de sua boca, soando cético.

Scorpius, que tinha caído no chão em meio a sua transformação, se levantou em um salto, suas mãos no peito e os olhos arregalados.

"Albus..." Sua voz não passava de um pequeno sussurro.

Albus encarou os olhos assustados de seu melhor amigo e tentou o seu melhor para não perder a cabeça.

"Scorpius..." ele começou. Ele não sabia bem como reagir ao descobrir que seu melhor amigo era um Animagus, e que ele não tinha lhe contado isso. "Por quê?" Seu tom acabou por sair mais traído do que ele gostaria.

Ele acompanhou enquanto a expressão de Scorpius passava de assustada para angustiada.

"Não, Albus, não é o que você pensa!" ele disse enquanto dava um passo para frente e gesticulava freneticamente. "Eu posso explicar, eu juro."

Albus sabia que ele só ainda permanecia ali porque seu corpo ainda estava sem reação.

"Eu só...", disse Albus. "Eu só não entendo, Scorpius..." Ele deu um passo para trás reflexivamente.

Scorpius provavelmente enxergou o gesto de outra forma, porque, se possível, ele parecia ainda mais frenético.

"Olha, só me escuta, Albus, por favor...", sua voz parecia quebrada.

Isso, mas que qualquer coisa, fez Albus explodir. Se alguém deveria se sentir traído, essa pessoa era ele!

"Por que você não me disse?", Albus disse enquanto dava um passo a frente. Sua voz mal estava acima de um sussurro. "Eu perdi a conta de quantas cartas eu te enviei no verão passado quando _eu_ estava tentando me tornar um Animagus. Eu te contei tudo, Scorp. Tudo." Sua voz foi ficando mais alta enquanto ele falava, e inconsciente ele se aproximava de Scorpius. "Eu mal esperava chegar na escola para mostrar a você o que eu podia fazer! E agora, você..."

Albus não soube bem como, mas ele se encontrava em frente a Scorpius, que estava com as costas pressionadas contra a árvore em que antes seu corpo de lobo se agitava. Albus podia ver que seus olhos estavam arregalados, e sua boca meio aberta, por onde saía pequenos sopros de ar que o clima mais frio do final do outono já permitia.

"Eu não entendo, Scorp..." E agora ele sentia-se apenas exausto. Ele fechou os olhos, enquanto girava seu corpo para sair.

Foram as mãos de Scorpius que o puxaram de volta e o reteram no lugar. O impulso talvez tenha sido maior do que o previsto, pois agora nada além de poucos centímetros os separavam. Albus podia ver as pequenas manchas azuis em meio a prata dos olhos do garoto menos. Uma brisa soprou e algumas mechas dos cabelos longos de Scorpius roçaram sua bochecha. Albus podia sentir o cheiro de maçãs que ele tanto gostava.

"Eu não quis esconder isso de você, Albus..." Sua voz tremia, mas era dolorosamente sincera. "Eu ia te mostrar."

E Albus quis tanto acreditar.

"Então por que, Scorpius?" A raiva tinha cedido lugar à confusão e a magoa.

"Porque..." Scorpius mordeu o lábio inferior. Uma mania que, Albus sabia, demonstrava seu nervosismo. E que interiormente ele sempre achou terrivelmente cativante.

Scorpius fechou os olhos, como se adquirindo forças para confessar seus motivos. Conhecendo-o, Albus tinha certeza que milhares de ideias corriam por sua cabeça.

Alguns minutos se passaram, e Albus permanecia com os olhos fitos na imagem de Scorpius, com os olhos fechados e banhado pelas sombras e fraca iluminação. E então ele ouviu um suspiro saindo daqueles lábios, e os olhos cinza se abriram, estranhamento determinados.

Era de conhecimento comum que, apesar de ter poucos amigos e não ser exatamente extrovertido, Scorpius era muito mais um homem de palavras que de ações. Então Albus se sentiu no direito de se sentir chocado quando o loiro estendeu uma mão e tocou gentilmente seu rosto.

"Scorp..."

"Não, deixe-me falar", ele disse enquanto seus dedos ainda se moviam em círculo perto de sua mandíbula. Albus sentiu sua garganta estranhamente seca. "Quando você me falou que finalmente tinha conseguido se tornar um Animagus, eu fiquei tão feliz por você, Albus. E quando você me mostrou, céus, era tão lindo. E então você me falou que gostaria de alguém para compartilhar isso com você, e eu tive essa ideia durante as últimas férias." Parecia que uma verdadeira barragem tinha se rompido, e Scorpius agora usava as duas mãos para gesticular. Albus se sentiu estranhamente vazio sem o toque.

"E você vê, meu avô me deu esse desviador nas férias," ele apontou para uma pequena corrente no seu pescoço que mantinha uma pedra pequena e negra. Albus não a tinha percebido antes. "E eu pensei em usar isso aqui em Hogwarts enquanto tentava me tornar um Animagus, porque ele me ajuda a não ser localizado, e eu queria que fosse uma surpresa." Ele parecia terrivelmente sem jeito nesta parte. "Mas então tem esse problema, porque eu ainda não dominei muito bem como voltar a minha forma humana, então eu estava esperando mais algum tempo antes de te mostrar e-"

"Scorpius."

"-desculpa se eu estraguei tudo, mas eu juro, eu ia te con-"

"Scorpius."

"Por favor, não fique bra-"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

Scorpius de repente parou, a postura cabisbaixa.

"Me desculpa, Albus, eu realmente-"

Dessa vez ele foi cortado por um abraço sufocante.

"Albus..."

"Scorpius, seu idiota." Albus não conseguiu esconder o carinho em seu tom de voz. "Você fez isso por mim..."

"Bom, quando você coloca assim..." Scorpius disse enquanto enfiava o rosto completamente vermelho no ombro de Albus.

Se possível, o abraço tornou-se ainda mais apertado. Scorpius sentiu-se sobrecarregado.

"Você deixou meu Mapa maluco," Albus completou com uma pequena risada.

Scorpius não respondeu e se aconchegou ainda mais no abraço. Eles passaram longos minutos apenas assim.

"Então eu estou perdoado?" Scorpius foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

"Depende..."

"Do quê?"

Albus escondeu seu sorriso nos cabelos de Scorpius, o cheiro de maçãs invadindo seus sentidos.

"Você estaria disposto a correr comigo?" ele disse em voz baixa. "Você sabe, é ruim ser um Animagus solitário."

O sorriso de Scorpius só poderia ser descrito como cegante.

"Acho que essa era a intenção."

"Eu vou pegar leve para que você consiga me acompanhar, não se preocupe." Albus foi recompensado com um leve tapa no ombro. "E um lobo, hen?"

Se possível, Scorpius ficou ainda mais vermelho. Ele não era alheio ao significado de sua forma Animagus.

Um lobo, assim como Albus.

 **Fim**

* * *

Por favor, deixem seus comentários, me dará ânimo para escrever! E quem sabe também me dê ânimo para uma continuação!  
Qualquer erro, por menor que seja, me avisem, por favor!  
Beijos! 

**...**


End file.
